


Running Hot

by Gabriel_in_Glasses



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is technically 28, Drugged Peter Parker, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_in_Glasses/pseuds/Gabriel_in_Glasses
Summary: Peter gets drugged during a fight with Doc Ock, and he ends up fucking Bucky. Luckily, Steve is there for them when things go wrong after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as mild dub-con since Peter is under the influence of a date rape-esque drug when they have sex. Please don't read if you feel it will trigger you.

Peter flips over the villain, trying to dodge attacks, when his Spidey-sense flares up. Doc Ock manages to inject him with something, crowing in victory. Peter freezes momentarily, but it doesn't seem to affect him, and he pushes through it. The injection gives him the upper hand, since, having clearly expected the substance to work, the scientist paused, and Peter was able to kick him back, webbing him up before anything else could happen. Peter brushes the encounter off once Doc Ock is being led away, supposing his healing factor took care of whatever the substance was.

He goes on patrol the next night and feels fine, the night going normally until he swings into an alley, following the sound of a distressed call for help.

"Hey!" Peter exclaims, ignoring the strange curl of jealousy in his gut at the sight of a man pressing a struggling woman against the brick.

He shoots the thug in the back with a web, pulling him off of the girl. “No means no, pal!” he calls.

She's quick to run, and Peter makes sure she's gone, before turning his attention back to the assailant.

Peter's surprised when the words, "Why don't you just fuck me instead," fall from his mouth, and he recoils.

The man is equally confused, scoffing, "What?"

Peter shakes his head, quick to aim a punch, knocking the guy out cold. He webs him up against the wall, and calls 911, stating, "Attempted rape in an alley on Bell Boulevard," and climbing up the wall. He waits until the police find the guy, before slinging to his way to the Avenger's compound.

He climbs through his window, surprised to find himself overheating despite the temperature regulation in the suit.

"Karen, can you cool the suit, please?" He pants, waiting for her affirmation before yanking off his mask.

He then slips into the hallway, intent on getting something to drink in hopes of cooling down. He makes it a few yards down, before glancing past an open door, and pausing. He finds himself pushing the door open further before he can stop himself. He walks in, his eyes widening at the sight of Winter Soldier, sleeping on his back in nothing but a pair of black skin-tight boxers.

Peter's kneeling at the side of the bed before he realizes he's even moved. Reaching a hand out, he grabs Bucky’s hip, rolling him over to come face to face with the man's bulge. His fingers trace along the seam of the boxers, before slipping under the band to pull them off.

He leans forward, his eyes slipping shut as he nuzzles against Bucky's abs. He then grabs the man's dick, tugging slowly, before flicking his tongue against the slit.

Bucky shifts in his sleep, and Peter pauses, a small part of him screaming that he shouldn't be doing this, but he brushes it off. He slips down until his mouth is enveloping Bucky’s cock completely, pulling off slowly, only to slide forward once more, swirling his tongue around the man's member, and sighing happily. He then begins bobbing his head, moaning as his eyes flutter shut.

Without pulling off, Peter climbs onto the bed, resting between Bucky's legs. He continues his exploration, tracing his tongue along a vein and smiling to himself as Bucky's hips jerk up toward him. The man grunts, raising an arm to his face and rubbing his eyes, before jerking back in shock. He sits up, backing away from the hot mouth, his eyes adjusting to the dark quickly, and he gapes at the sight of the flushed young hero in his lap, before trying to pull the sheet over himself.

"Peter?" He exclaims, fumbling to turn on a light.

Peter pouts, moving closer. "Please," he murmurs, "Need it."

He shoves the sheet aside, and envelopes Bucky’s dick once more, sucking enthusiastically, using his strength to keep the man in place.

"Peter," Bucky pants, trying to pull away.

He slips a hand into the boy's hair, attempting to tug him off, and Peter pulls back whimpering. "Harder," he gasps, and Bucky finds himself tugging Peter’s hair again, just to hear the moan it pulls from him.

Peter crawls into Bucky's lap, panting, "Please. Please, touch me," while mouthing along the man's neck. Peter straddles him, grinding into Bucky's lap.

Bucky takes a deep breath, his eyes falling shut and his jaw clenching at the sensation. " _Fuck_ ," he mutters, his hand gripping Peter’s hips.

He rises to meet the boy's enthusiastic thrusts, and Peter moans. He sits up, pressing his lips to Bucky's, their teeth clashing. Bucky is quick to take control of the kiss, calming Peter's frantic movements. He nips at the kid's bottom lip, and Peter's breath hitches.

"Fuck, please," Peter gasps, "Need you. Need you to fuck me."

Bucky's eyes snap open at that, his sleep addled brain finally catching up with the situation. He pulls back and asks, "Peter, what's gotten into you? This… this isn't you."

Peter nods quickly, mumbling, "Want you. Wanted you for so long, Buck. Please?” He leans in to bite the man’s neck, before moaning, “Want you to fuck me so bad."

Bucky's head falls back, and he groans. "Peter…"

"Need you, please," Peter whines, resuming his insistent grinding.

Bucky's grip on the boy’s hips tightens, and he flips them, pressing Peter onto the mattress. "Fuck, Pete," he groans, pinning the teen’s arms above his head with his right arm and slipping his left hand down.

Peter groans, trying to buck his hips up, but Bucky keeps him firmly pressed to the mattress. His hand finds the seam of Peter's suit, slipping the pants down, letting Peter kick them off. The boy pulls his legs up, until his knees reach his shoulders, and Bucky groans, reaching over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers, making sure it's warm before slipping a finger to Peter's hole. He circles it a few times, before pushing all the way in easily. Peter moans wantonly, trying to press back onto his finger, and Bucky bites his lip, thrusting his finger a few times.

Peter, gasps, "C'mon, please. More, please!"

Bucky obliges, slipping in more fingers as Peter asks. He keeps going even after Peter claims he's ready, continuing to prep the eager teen until he's got all four fingers inside.

Peter is thrashing around in pleasure, gasping out a continuous stream of, “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” as he fucks himself onto Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky finally relents, slipping out his fingers, and Peter whimpers. He squirts more lube onto his hand, before wrapping it around his cock, thoroughly coating himself.

Bucky lines himself up against Peter's hole, before pausing. "Peter, you sure about this?" he asks.

The boy nods frantically, and Bucky hesitates for a second before he slips inside. They both moan as he bottoms out, and Peter clenches his eyes shut. Bucky leans down, pressing his lips against Peter's, gently, and murmurs, "Open your eyes, Pete."

Peter listens, looking into Bucky's eyes as he slips back out, but letting them flutter shut again when Bucky starts thrusting gently.

"Harder," Peter begs, pressing his hips to meet Bucky's thrusts.

The man obliges, thrusting into the moaning boy faster. He releases Peter's arm, falling to his elbows as he speeds up, slipping his left hand into Peter's hair, tugging his head back. Peter groans, biting his lip.

Bucky presses in deeper, nuzzling against Peter's neck, nipping lightly.

On a particularly hard thrust, Peter's eyes fly open, his vision white as he screams in euphoria. Bucky smirks, angling his thrusts to keep hitting that spot, and Peter starts shaking, unable to hold back from coming.

Bucky groans as Peter pulses around him, thrusting a few more times before following him in release. He collapses on Peter, taking a second to breath before rolling off. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, before looking to the boy. He smiles, seeing him passed out, and gets up, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He puts on a fresh pair of boxers and brings a wet rag over to the bed, wiping Peter down.

He then slips off the top of the Spider-Man suit, folding it and setting it on the nightstand with the pants. He pulls a clean pair of sleep pants on Peter, and picks him up, grabbing the suit and walking Peter back to his own room. He sets Peter down on the bed, pulling the covers up, and leaning down. He presses a quick kiss to the boy’s head, smiling sadly at him, before turning, heading back to his own room.

He pauses at the door, turning around when he hears Peter sitting up. The teenager yawns and slurs, "Mr. Barnes? Why're you in my room?" He glances at the clock, and adds, "D'you need somethin'?"

Bucky's eyes widen, and he takes a step backwards, mumbling, "No, everything's fine, Peter. I just… thought I heard a noise."

Peter nods slowly, his eyes blinking heavily as he says, "Alright. G'night, Mr. Barnes, sir." He flops back down, rolling onto his stomach and quickly drifting off.

Bucky quickly leaves the room, closing the door before rushing down the hall. He's breathing heavily by the time he reaches Steve's door, on the verge of a panic attack. He knocks twice before throwing the door open, and shutting it, walking to Steve's desk. Steve looks up, smiling, before seeing Bucky's face.

"Bucky? What's wrong?" He stands, resting a hand on the man's shoulder, his face bleeding concern.

Bucky shakes his head vigorously, and exclaims, "I fucked up, Steve. I really fucked up."

His hands fly to his hair and he tugs viciously, his eyes welling up.

Guiding him to the bed, Steve sit them down, and removes the hands from Bucky's hair.

"Buck, come on, man. Deep breaths, calm down," Steve states, rubbing his back soothingly.

"How am I supposed to calm down?! I fucked the spider kid, Steve," Bucky exclaims, hands shaking as he adds, "He was obviously out of it. I couldn't keep it in my pants and I fucked him."

Steve's eyes widen at the admission. "What?" He asks.

Bucky nods, rambling at this point as he sobs, "He was just so persistent and he seemed pretty clear headed, but I should've known." He pauses, clearing his throat, before continuing with, "I fucked him, and he passed out, so I wiped him off and took him to his room, and as I'm leaving he wakes up. He asks me why I'm in his room. He didn't remember any of it."

His voice breaks, sobbing he finishes, "I took advantage of him, Steve. And he doesn't even know."

Steve pulls the crying man into a hug. He can't think of anything to say, though, and they sit in silence, only broken by Bucky's sobs.

"I have to get out of here, Steve. I need to just… leave for a while," Bucky mutters into the blonds shoulder. "I can't face him after that, and I just… will you tell him?"

He pulls back, and looks Steve in the eyes, and he just looks so broken. Steve nods, pulling Bucky back into a hug.

"I'll tell him if you need me to, Buck. But you shouldn't leave," Steve states.

When Steve wakes up in the morning, he knows Bucky is already gone, and goes about his morning routine, preparing himself to tell Peter.

Peter wakes up later than he usually does, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. He throws his feet onto the floor, walking into the en-suite, and using the restroom. It's when he's washing his hands that he realizes the pants he's wearing aren't his. He blinks, splashing some water in his face and drying off before going back to his room. Sitting on his bed, Peter studies the pajamas, and he recalls waking up to see Bucky leaving his room last night.

Had Peter crawled through the wrong window last night after coming back from patrol? He spots his suit folded neatly on the dresser, and he runs his fingers through his hair. A shiver runs down his spine, and he pauses, letting his hand fall.

Peter then sees his mask, discarded carelessly on the floor and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He gets up, grabbing the mask. Thinking about it now, everything from last night's patrol is pretty hazy.

Pulling the mask on, Peter asks, "Hey Karen, can you pull up last night's footage?"

"Of course," she states, and Peter flops backwards, onto his bed.

"Start from 2:30 a.m. please." Karen pulls up the footage, and begins playing it. "Fast forward for a bit."

"Yes sir," she states, and Peter watches for a while, before they get to something he doesn't remember.

Sitting up, Peter exclaims, "Wait! Play it normally here." The footage slows, and Peter watches as he hits a man with a web, pulling him off of a woman. She runs off, and video-Peter turns to the man, walking closer, and asking, ‘Why don't you just fuck me instead?’

Peter's eyes widen and he exclaims, "What the frick!"

Karen asks, "Would you like me to replay it?"

"No-no-no! Delete it, permanently!" Peter yells, closing his eyes tightly at the waves of embarrassment and shame washing through him.

"Alright. It's gone. Would you like to keep watching?" Karen asks.

Peter takes a few calming breaths, and sighs, opening his eyes, nodding a bit. The video continues, and Peter's relieved to see that nothing else like that happens.

He watches as he swings back to the compound, and into his own room, the last thing to happen being him asking for the temperature to be lowered, and the mask being taken off.

Sighing, Peter mumbles a quick, "Thank you, Karen," and pulls the mask back off, tossing it at his dresser.

He then walks to the hallway, glancing at the ceiling to ask, "Friday, did I leave my room last night?"

The A.I. states, "Yes. At 4:37 a.m. you left your room, and headed down the hall. But you stopped at Mr. Barnes room. You didn't leave until he carried you back to your room at 5:42 a.m."

Peter's brows furrow, and he says a quick 'thank you', before walking to Bucky's door. He knocks, and when there's no answer, he frowns, slipping the door open.

"Mr. Barnes, sir, it's Peter," he calls, before realizing the room is empty.

He sighs, stepping back into the hall, and running into Steve. Peter jumps in surprise, and almost falls backwards, only stopped by Steve's hands on his shoulder and hip. Something clicks in Peter's head, and he takes a step back, a small gasp escaping his mouth as his mind replays the events of last night in a dizzying rush.

"Oh my god…" Peter blinks, looking up at Steve and asking, "Where's Bucky?"

Steve studies the boy, almost sadly, and says, "He took off, said he needed to get away for a few days," he pauses before adding, "He wanted me to talk to you. About something that happened last night."

Peter's eyes widen, and he grabs Steve's arm, pulling him to Steve's room.

"He told you?" Peter asks, his voice weak.

Steve's eyes widen, and he asks, "Wait. You remember?"

Peter nods sharply. "I just remembered in the hall, when you grabbed my hip. It-." He cuts himself off, a blush quickly overtaking his face. Averting his eyes, Peter asks, "He left because of what happened, didn't he?"

Steve nods, and Peter can't stop his eyes from watering, as he says, "God, I'm such a horrible person."

"What?" Steve asks, looking at Peter incredulously.

"I was under the influence of some kind of formula that Doc Ock made me drink. I thought I was fine, and that my powers just made it not affect me. I should've went straight to Dr. Banner. It put me in this haze, and I just couldn't stop myself," Peter rambles.

Throwing his head in his hands, he sadly states, "God, I can't believe I just… used him like that. I forced myself on him. I-I practically raped him."

"Peter," Steve says, "That's not true-"

Peter scoffs. "Yeah, there's no 'practically' about it. I raped him,” Peter states, a malice in his voice that Steve's never heard from the kid before.

"Hey, Peter, you didn't do anything wrong," Steve assures.

Peter just shakes his head, frowning, before his face crumples, a sob falling from his lips as he cries.

“Oh my god, he probably hates me," the teen mutters between hitched breaths.

Steve sighs, pulling out his phone, and speed dialing Bucky's number.

He picks up almost instantly, and Steve orders, "Bucky, you need to come home. Now."

“No!” Peter shoots up, shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes.

Bucky doesn't even get a word in before Steve hangs up, looking back to Peter to say, "He's going to come back. He'll probably be here in two hours. When he gets back, you're both going to talk, okay?"

Peter sniffles, accepting the inevitable pain that’s bound to come from this, and letting Steve lead him into the main lounge. They wait there, together, and when the door swings open, Peter jumps in surprise. Bucky freezes when he sees Peter, and the young hero stands quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Barnes, sir,” Peter rushes out, before the man can even fully enter the room. “I had been drugged, on patrol a few nights ago, and I know that's not a valid excuse, but I feel like you should know. I never should've taken advantage of you like that, and I'm so-"

Bucky holds up a hand, silencing the boy, his face contorted with confusion, guilt, and disgust. "Peter, you're definitely not the one at fault here. I shouldn't have done anything like that. I should've taken you to the infirmary the second I woke up and realized what was going on. I'm the one that should've helped you, and not just taken what I wanted-" He pauses at that, his mouth clamping shut.

"Wanted?" Peter asks quietly, looking at the ex-assassin.

Bucky's face is pale as he stutters, "Peter, I- I didn't mean- What I meant was… fuck!"

He turns around to leave again, shoulders shaking, not noticing Peter walking over, until the boy’s hand is latched around his wrist, tugging him back. Bucky freezes, flinching when Peter rests a hand on Bucky's shoulder lightly. Peter gently turns him around, looking into his eyes.

"You wanted to fuck me?" Peter asks, his voice tentative, asking in an innocent way that only he could manage.

Bucky frowns, and states, "Not like that…” He huffs, clenching his jaw as he tries to compose himself, before stating, “I wanted to be with you, though. I've carried a torch for you since that dumb fight at the airport." His eyes flicker to Steve's, before looking back to Peter, and he says, "I'm sorry."

Peter shakes his head, relief shining in his eyes as he says, "Don't be. Please don't be sorry. I like you, too. I'm just horribly awkward and I don't act first on this kinda thing. I just figured there'd be no way someone as amazing as you would even notice someone like me, you know?"

Bucky frowns, stepping in closer, and leaning in. He places a gentle kiss to Peter's nose, saying, "I think you're great."

Peter shrugs, his face going red, and Bucky smiles. "You're cute when you blush," he mutters, kissing the boy when Peter goes to protest.

When they pull apart, Peter sighs into Bucky's neck, and asks, "So, we're okay?"

Bucky smiles, placing a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead as he nods, "We're better than okay."

Peter smiles up at him, and mutters, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda can't believe my first fic is a smut... I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
